Rean Catches A Cold
by jamesb497
Summary: When Rean gets sick Alisa takes care of him. Day 2 of 25 of Rean and Alisa Christmas Challenge


Summary

When Rean gets sick Alisa takes care of him.

I don't own the legend of heroes.

Please forgive Spelling and punctuation.

R&R and Enjoy

* * *

1/20

It was 20 days after the civil war and everything had almost returned to normal for Class VII. Classes had resumed at Thors and Class VII were slowly returning to their normal School lives.

Today everyone on Class VII decided to go to Kirshe's together for breakfast.

"Alright looks like were just missing Rean." Emma said.

"That's weird normally Rean would be one of the first ones here." Machias said.

"True, but Rean hasn't been entirely himself since the end of the war." Fie said.

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Yeah Crows death hit him the hardest." Millium said.

"Not only that, but learning that the Blood and Iron Chancellor is it birth father doesn't help him in the slightest." Jusis said.

"Sigh I wish we could do more to help him." Elliot said.

"I do to Elliot." Alisa said.

"Alisa has Rean said anything about this to you?" Laura asked.

"Yeah your his girlfriend if Rean had said anything to anyone it would be to you." Fie said.

"Sigh unfortunately no I've tried talking to him about it a few times, but he keeps insisting he's fine.

"Yeah that sounds like Rean." Fie said.

Everyone once again nodded in agreement.

"Well I'll go and get him." Gaius said.

"Thank you Gaius." Alisa said.

"Your welcome." Gaius said as he walked up the stairs.

Gaius walked to Rean's room and knocked on the door.

"Rean are you up?" He asked, but got no response.

"Rean?" Gaius opened the door to find Rean still in his bed.

'Is he really still asleep?' he thought as he walked over to him.

"Hey Rean wake up." Gaius said slightly shaking him.

"Hmm Gaius?" Rean said as he opened his eyes.

"You okay Rean?"

"Yeah I'm sorry just give me a few minutes and I'll be down." he said as he slowly got out of bed.

"Rean are you sure that you're alright?"

"Gaius I promise that I'm-I'm fin-" He tried to say but as soon as he took a step he fell.

"REAN!" Gaius moved quickly and caught him.

"Rean are you alright?" but the only response that he got from Rean was his deep breathing.

"Gaius!, Rean!." Gaius turned. And saw Alisa ran up to them and knelt down.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure as soon as Rean took a step he lost consciousness."

Alisa then felt Rean forehead.

"Gaius he's burning up."

"Alisa, Gaius what's going on?" Machias asked.

"Rean has a high fever. Someone get Instructor Sara."

"On it." Fie said as she ran up the stairs.

Gaius put Rean back in his bed and Alisa put his blanket over him.

"This is the first time that I've seen Rean sick." Laura said.

"Indeed Rean's not the type to get sick." Jusis said.

"Alright kids move out of the way." Sara said as she came down the steps.

Everyone moved out of her way and Sara entered the room. She knelt down next to Rean and put a thermometer in his mouth. A few seconds later she took it out of his mouth.

"104."

"That's not good." Elliot said.

"No it's not. And even worse we don't have Instructor Beatrix back yet or Sharon."

"So what can we do for him Instructor?" Emma asked.

Sara took a moment to think before she said. "Hmm alright here's what we'll do."

* * *

Later

"Umm." Rean slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?"

"Rean you okay?" A familiar voice said.

"What? Alisa?"

Rean turned his head to the right and saw that Alisa was there sitting beside his desk.

"I'm here Rean."

"What's going on? The last thing I remember I was talking to Gaius. And why is there a wet cloth on my head?"

"You have a fever Rean a really high one at that."

"Oh."

"Yep and since we don't have Sharon anymore and Instructor Beatrix isn't back yet. I've been tasked with taking care of you."

"But what about-."

"Don't even think about school work right now!" She exclaimed. "Machias and Emma have us covered for notes and I have permission from the instructors to miss class today to look after you. So all you need to do is rest and get better."

Rean sighed knowing that he was beaten.

"So what time is it?"

"If I had to guess I'd say that homeroom is now over."

Rean nodded.

"Anyway Rean can you sit up a minute I've got some medicine for you."

"Alright." Rean slowly got up as Alisa prepared the medicine. Then fed it to Rean and helped him back down and covered him back up and put the cloth back on him.

"Try to get some more sleep Rean you need it."

Rean closed his eyes "Alisa thank you."

"Your welcome Rean now get some sleep."

Rean did as he was told drifted off to sleep.

When Alisa heard his soft breathing she knew that he was asleep. "Sigh Rean why must you make me worry so much." She said to herself. Alisa looked at his sleeping face and smiled. 'He looks so peaceful sleeping.' she thought.

* * *

Later at lunch lime.

When it was time for lunch everyone in Class VII, Towa, Angelica, and George came to check on Rean.

"How is he Alisa?" Elliot asked.

"Well his fever has gone down a bit, but it's still pretty high." she said.

"Emma it there something you can do?" Fie asked.

"No not at the moment anyway, I've been looking though some spells but nothing that I can use so far and I haven't seen Celine since morning.

"Where it that darn cat anyway?" Machias said.

"Well never mind about Celine for now. Has he woken up at all? Jusis asked.

"Yes he woke up around homeroom and I explained what had happened to him and made him take some medicine."

"I see that's good." Gaius said.

"Indeed. Alisa have you eaten anything at all?" Laura asked.

Before Alisa could answer her stomach growled causing her to blush.

Everyone let out a small chuckle at that.

"Yeah we thought that was the case, so here we brought you some food." Angelica said as she gave her a container of food.

"Thanks guys."

"It's understandable that you haven't eaten yet giving the state that Rean's in, but still you shouldn't worry about him so much that you forget to eat." Towa said.

"Sorry your right."

"Don't worry. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow Rean was good as new." George said.

"Yeah a fever won't keep Rean down for long." Millium said.

"Thanks guys."

"Oh by the way here Alisa the notes for today so far." Emma said as she handed her the notes "You might as well get some studying done while your looking after him."

"Yeah thanks Emma."

"I don't think she will. I bet she rather stare at her boyfriends sleeping face the whole time. Fie said.

"Fie!" She exclaimed while blushing head to toe. The rest of the group laughing at her outburst.

"Well it's about time to go back." Gaius said.

"Gaius's is right. Alisa we leave him in your care." Towa said.

"Right leave it to me."

The rest of the group bid their farewells and went back to class.

After that Alisa ate the food that they brought her and studied the notes Emma gave her.

Another hour had passed and Alisa kept switching between reading the notes Emma gave her, switching out the cloth on Rean's head, and just watching him sleep.

'Emma really takes such really good notes it's no wonder that she tied first with Machias on midterms.' She thought.

"Mmm."

Alisa immediately put down the notes and went to Rean's side.

"Rean."

"Crow I'm sorry." upon hearing that Alisa took a step back.

'He's dreaming about Crow?'

She then took his hand.

"I'm sorry Crow I tried."

"Rean." she then whispered in his ear "Its okay Rean you did everything you can."

Rean relaxed after that Alisa just stared at him for a few minutes then moved back to the desk."

Another 30 mins later Rean woke up again.

"Umm." Rean opened his eyes and looked around his room and saw that Alisa was sitting in the chair next to him reading a book.

"Alisa?"

"Oh Rean your up." she said as she closed the book and set it down.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better." he said.

"Do you think that you can eat some soup?"

"I can try."

"Alright I'll make you some soup." She said as she walked towards the door. "Don't you dare leave that bed got it?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"Good." with that she walked downstairs to the kitchen to make him some soup. About 10 minutes later she returned with soup in hand.

"Here do you think you can sit up."

"Yeah." Rean slowly go up and took the bowl of soup and began eating.

"Hey what time is it? He asked

"It's about 3 pm."

"Okay."

"Oh at lunch everyone came and visited you."

"Oh really?"

Yeah even Towa, Angelica, and Gerorge."

"Oh them to?"

"Yep."

Rean then finished the rest of the soup. "Thank you Alisa." he said ask he offered her the bowl. She took it and walked back to the kitchen. And returned a few moments later.

Alisa sat back down on the chair and took a deep breath. "Rean are you alright?"

"Well I think my fever had gone down a bit so I might be good be tomor-"

"That's not what I mean!" she exclaimed

"Alisa are you-"

"Rean I heard you call him."

"Huh?"

"When you were asleep I heard you call out Crows name."

"Ahh."

"You kept saying I'm sorry and that you couldn't save him. Rean you always say that your fine, but it's obvious that your hurting on the inside. Rean please tell me the truth."

"I-I'm sorry Alisa your right I am hurting."

"Why Rean why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry."

"And not telling me make me worry more." she said taking his hand.

"Alisa."

"So Rean please tell me everything that's on your mind."

"Okay you're right I'll tell you."

"Good. Now start talking."

"Okay. Ever since that day I've felt as though something has been missing."

"Missing?"

"Yeah I don't know why, but I feel so cold."

"Rean."

"And there's also Crow. I-I feel like I failed him."

Alisa got up and wrapped her arms around him,

"Not only that I-I'm not sure how I'm supposed to face Towa, Angelica and George." Rean could feel the tears in his.

"What do you mean?"

"I promised them Alisa. I promised them that I would bring Crow back and that I would make him graduate with them. I-I failed them Alisa."

Alisa took one look and saw his face to her surprise he was crying. She had only seen Rean cry when Crow died.

"Rean Its okay you did everything you could. And they know that too. So please don't blame yourself Rean."

"Alisa." Rean then hugged her as he let out his tears. Alisa wrapped her arms around him and just held him while he let out all tears out. "Rean it's not just about Crow isn't it?"

He took a moment to answer. "Your right. There's also him. Crow wanted so badly to kill him. and then just after he dies he shows up alive and well like he wasn't shot through the heart. It pisses me off so much."

Alisa had never seen Rean talk about someone like this before with so much hatred.

"And the fact that he's my birth father makes it so much worse."

Alisa took a moment to think of what to say.

"Rean listen to me that man isn't your father. You will always be Rean Schwarzer. The son of Teo and Lucia Schwarzer. Big brother to Elise Schwarzer. Leader of Class VII. And the boy who gave me my courage to find my way in life and the boy who stole my heart." Alisa took one of his hands in hers.

"Rean no matter who gave birth to you. You'll always be the boy that I fell in love wi-" Rean swiftly closed the distance and kissed her. Alisa was shocked at first, but closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they broke apart, he said.

"Sorry I probably shouldn't have kissed you while I'm sick."

"Its alright Rean. If me getting sick is what it takes for you to tell me things. Than its a price I'll gladly pay."

He gave her a smile and said. "Your right Alisa. Chancellor Gillath Osborne might have given birth to me, but that does not make him my father."

"That's right Rean and don't you forget it."

"I won't, but still one day I might go to him for answers. But I promise you this no matter what I learn I'll always be Rean Schwarzer."

"Glad to hear it. Now back in bed mister you still have a fever to get rid of."

"Yes Ma'am." he said as he got back under the covers.

"Hey Alisa thank you."

"Your welcome Rean."

"What did I do to get a beautiful, kind and caring girlfriend like you."

"Hehe simple by being yourself. Now try and get some more sleep Rean."

"Alright I will." Rean then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Alisa then took the cloth wet it and placed back on his head.

"Sleep well Rean."

* * *

Later

"Alisa were back." Emma said. As she and others walked into Rean's room.

"Hey guys."

"How's Rean." Gaius asked

"Last I took his temperature it was 100."

"I see well that's a lot better than this morning. Machias said.

"Agreed." Jusis.

"Yeah he's getting better and I don't just mean with his fever."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Elliot asked.

"I can't go into details, but he was up again and we talked about Crow and the chancellor."

'Ah' everyone thought.

"About time he talked to someone about it." Fie said.

"Indeed." Laura said.

"Yeah looks like George was right tomorrow Rean will be right as rain." Millium said.

"Now now it's still too early to tell." Gaius said.

"Anyway, Alisa go and get some fresh air you've been here all day. We'll look after Rean." Laura said.

"You know what I think I might take you up on that offer."

Alisa then stood up only for Rean to grab her arm. "Don't go." he said in his sleep this caused Alisa to blush.

"Oh my." Laura said.

"Seems as tho Rean doesn't want you to leave." Fie said.

"Guess not." she said as she sat back down. " Sorry guys, but it looks like I'm not going anywhere until he wakes up."

"We can see that." Gaius said.

"Well, we'll be back later then." Emma said.

"Alright see you guys."

They exited the room and closed the door behind them.

Alisa then turned towards the sleeping boy and said. "I love you Rean sleep and get well."

* * *

The next day Rean was all better and was ready to head to class.

"Are you sure you're alright Rean?" Alisa asked.

"Yeah don't worry Alisa I'm all better now."

"Alright If you say so."

"How about you? You didn't catch my cold did you?

"Nope I'm all good."

"Good because I can do this." He swooped in and gave her a kiss one which she returned."

"I love you Alisa."

"I love you to Rean. Now come on or we'll be late."

"Right behind you.


End file.
